Nyx's Wings
by PinkPearlWings07
Summary: Max is unexpectedly Marked. She must leave her Flock to attend the House of Night, boarding school for fledglings. She is forced to seperate from her Flock...what challenges await her in the world of vampyres? and why is Max so special to the Godess Nyx?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I just finished reading the 3****rd**** book in the House of Night series and was inspired to write this story. Like I said, I just finished the 3****rd**** book, so don't get all upset cuz I don't have something that comes later in the series. ENJOY! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or House of Night.**

**MaxPOV**

_Land here,_ my annoying Voice told me.

Ugh! Whatever…better to not argue with my all-knowing Voice. "Guys! We're gonna land here for the night, ok?" I yelled. I got an array of okay's and whatever's from my wonderful Flock as we angled toward the forest ahead.

I let my Flock land before me, but just as I was slowing myself to touch down, one of my famous brain-explosions hit me like a round-house kick. I screamed, tumbling through the air and skidding to a stop on the hard ground.

"MAX!" everyone yelled, running to my side as tears of pain streamed down my dirt-covered face. I felt Fang's arms circle me, lifting me onto his lap, whispering comforting words just loud enough for only me to hear.

After what seemed like ages, but was probably only a few minutes, the pain subsided enough for me to think clearly. _What the heck was that? _I thought.

_A blessing_, The Voice answered.

I mentally rolled my eyes, but took a deep breath and looked up at my Flock.

A relieved, "Max!" came from all except Fang and Angel, who were staring at me as if I'd grown another head.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

Fang answered me, "Max, your forehead."

Nudge gasped, then dug through her backpack to find me a small compact that I could use, "Look Max."

I sighed and took the compact, gasping when I saw what now covered my forehead. My reflection showed a pale girl with giant brown eyes, and on her forehead was a bright, sapphire blue, crescent moon with wings. Suddenly, I was consumed by a gigantic coughing fit. Doubling over, I coughed without control, unable to stop.

_Go to the House of Night_, my Voice advised, _it's about a mile to the South._

I nodded, extending my wings, motioning for the Flock to follow, afraid that if I opened my mouth again that I would start coughing again. I took off, flying to the South. I spotted a large castle-like building, just before I blacked out.

**A/N: Yah, I know it's short, but just think of it as a prologue…kinda. REVIEW! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: k, so I just finished Hunted, and I've started reading Tempted…sooo excited! Anyways, here is the next chapter of Nyx's Wings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or House of Night**

**ENJOY! ;D**

**3****rd**** Person POV (The Flock)**

"MAX!" the Flock shouted, as Max free-fell towards the ground. Fang sped up, and pushing himself harder than he'd ever pushed himself before, he managed to cradle Max in his arms and land safely. He looked down into her beautiful face, usually so tense with stress and worry, now smoothed out and completely at peace. He brushed her hair aside to get a better look at her crescent tattoo, and found it entirely colored in and expanded. The wings that once spread across her forehead were now accompanied by sapphire-blue feathers cascading down her face, framing her stunningly chocolate brown eyes that were, so unfortunately, closed at the moment.

"Fang!" Nudge yelled, "Did you catch her? Is she okay? What is this place? I mean…it's just so cool and I've never been to a place like this before—"For once, Nudge stopped herself as she saw Fang start sprinting towards the castle-like building. She ran after him, the rest of the Flock on her heels.

Fang reached, what he assumed was, the front door, but before he even raised his hand to knock, a woman answered the door. She was beautiful, gorgeous even. Her long, soft, black hair cascaded down her back, and deep brown eyes stared at him with concern. Her stunning face was adorned with the same sapphire-blue crescent mark, but hers was filled in, instead of just an outline. Added to the crescent moon were intricate, knot-like designs flowing down the sides of her face and neck, over her shoulders, disappearing behind her back, though when she moved her hand, I could see some tattoos on her palm and up the inside of her forearm as well.

"Is she okay?" the woman asked, "What happened?"

"We don't know, one minute she was fine, and then she suddenly dropped unconscious," Iggy answered.

The woman nodded, "Follow me." She beckoned us to follow her, and she turned around, walking quickly down a long hallway. She turned into a large, infirmary-like room that, even though they knew she was trying to help, gave them the chills. "Go ahead and set her down," she said, pointing to a hospital-type bed/cot. Fang gently laid Max down on the bed, hoping against hope that Max was going to be okay.

"By the way," the woman said, "I'm Zoey Redbird, temporary High Priestess of the House of Night."

**A/N: Again, I know it's short…I really want to write longer chapters I promise…but I'm not good at it…*shrugs* sorry **

**REVIEW! ;D**

**P.S. I have not finished Tempted yet! Nor have I read the rest of the series yet! So in **_**my**_** story Zoey is temporarily the high priestess…PLEASE NO SPOILERS IN REVIEWS! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyo! I'm back! I hope you reviewed! Here's the next chappie!**

**P.S. I finished Tempted, and started Burned, O. M. G. I wanted to cry! *sniffle* poor Heath. Poor Zoey. Poor Stark.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or House of Night!**

**ENJOY! ;D**

**MaxPOV (before she wakes up)**

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a cave-like room, sitting on the floor of it.

"Merry meet, Maximum Ride," a voice said from behind me.

I gasped, my instincts screaming at me to jump into a fighting position, but my gut told me that it would be better if I turned around first. I followed my gut. My breath literally left me. The woman standing behind me had a beauty that was far from mortal, and though she looked like she was my age, she had an aura of someone who was wiser than she appeared. And even though I know that I've never seen her before in my life, she looked (and sounded) strangely familiar. The reality hit me.

"Voice?" I asked hesitantly. I was, as odd as it seems, scared of offending her. This wasn't the person to be sarcastic and rude with.

The woman smiled delicately. "I have been known as 'Voice' to you for a little under a year, it is time you know who I really am. Most know me as the Vampyre Goddess, Nyx, I am known by many other names as well, but Nyx is most popular," she said with a small laugh that sounded like bells chiming, "but I brought you here for a reason other than to just discuss my name."

"What is it?" I asked, truly awed by the goddess, yet curious as to why she would want to talk to _me_, of all people.

She smiled, as if she could read my thoughts…heck, for all I know, she did read my thoughts! "I've called you here to ask you a favor…unite that which repels to repel that which is united. This will help the broken soul defeat."

I just stood there. I felt like a complete idiot standing in front of this goddess who speaks in riddles that, frankly, I can't comprehend at all. "Huh?"

She gave another bell chiming laugh, "I believe in you, Max." She stepped forward and put her hands on my shoulders. I felt a warm tingling that spread from shoulder to shoulder, but I dismissed it. "I name thee, Nyx's wings!" She kissed my forehead, and everything went completely black.

***** (Max wakes up)**

My eyes fluttered open to see five familiar faces, and one not-so familiar. I sat up, though I was told multiple timed not to, and looked from face to face. Angel first, she looked so innocently worried about me that I wanted to cry and hug her to my chest, telling her over and over again that I was fine. Gazzy next, he was standing protectively close to his little sister, and I knew that he had taken good care of her. Then Nudge, she was on the verge of tears, but smiled at me anyway, trying to be strong for everyone. Iggy, who was looking at my right eyebrow, looked lost and sad. Then, there was Fang. He stood slightly off from everyone else. He looked at me with so many emotions swimming in his eyes, emotions that only I could see, blocked from the rest of the world. My glance moved to the unfamiliar face. She smiled warmly at me.

"Merry meet, Max," she greeted.

I was confused, it was the same greeting Nyx had given me, and it still mad no sense whatsoever. "Uh, hi?"

She laughed; the sound didn't even fall on the same planet as Nyx's laugh did, though she did have a warm, comfortable laugh. "You answer 'merry meet', you know, just in case someone greets you like that again. Best not to look like a dork on your first day." She walked closer to my bed. "I'm Zoey Redbird, the temporary High Priestess here at the Tulsa House of Night."

I looked at my flock. "Zoey? Why are all my friends about to bawl their eyes out?"

A sad smile replaced the warm one. "Your friends are really sad because they have to leave. This is a dangerous placed for them."

"Why?"

"Because this school is for fledgling vampyres, and all the teachers are adult vamps, they really don't appreciate the smell of a human's blood on campus, it's too good to resist." She inhaled, as if to prove her point, but stayed sane. I honestly expected her to go after my friends' necks.

I looked at each one of my friends and family, "Go…I'd rather you guys leave me, than be eaten by vampyres."

They nodded, and we said our (teary) goodbyes. Fang was the last to leave; he stood by the bed and leaned down. "Meet me above the woods in an hour," he whispered, then kissed me on the lips.

**A/N: I think this one's a little longer, but I'm trying! I truly want to be able to write a ten-page chapter like some of you actually manage to do, but I have a really long time keeping myself interested for that long. Yup! That's me! Miss attention-span of a goldfish! Anyways…REVIEW! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again. Please enjoy the next episode of Nyx's Wings. It's the longest one yet! Expect it to be a shocking drama-filled episode that also includes Nyx and-**

**Reader: Oh just shut up and start the story already! **

**Me: *gets all quiet* Sorry**

**ENJOY! ;D**

**MaxPOV**

I was shocked. I didn't expect that from Fang at all…it was quite romantic, and as awful as the thought was, I liked this side of him.

"Max?" Zoey asked.

"What?"

She hesitated, "Can I just see something real quick?"

"Sure…what is it?" I was curious to see what this girl, this High Priestess, had in store for me.

She smiled, "I see your forehead, and figured you might have an affinity for the element Air…I may as well see if you have an affinity for any of the other elements as well."

My brows furrowed. I was extremely confused.

Zoey seemed to see my confusion and handed me a small mirror. I glanced at my forehead. My eyes widened. What was once just a simple outline of a crescent moon was now filled in, and while I had only had a pair of wings on my forehead, now I had feathers down the sides of my face as well. Almost as if it was instinct, I pulled down the collar of my T-shirt to expose my shoulder…my now marked shoulder. There was a single flower on the tip of my shoulder, but a twisty vine curled across my chest to an identical flower on the other shoulder. Zoey gasped.

"Looks like Earth too, but I guess we should check before we make assumptions." She turned to her right. "Max, come stand next to me." I did. "Now say 'Air, please come to me.'" She stepped aside.

Confused, but encouraged to be confident by Nyx, I did what she said, "Air, please come to me." Suddenly, as if someone turned on a super-powerful fan, wind came and gusted around me, lifting my hair and making me feel like I was flying without wings. I guess Air read my mind because I was suddenly lifted off the ground! My first instinct was to extend my wings in case I fell, but that instinct was squashed as the air wrapped comfortingly around my airborne body like a blanket. I felt great. I started laughing out loud, the element's power giving me energy I'd never imagined, making me feel amazing! My gaze wandered over to Zoey, who was staring in awe at what was going on in front of her. I mentally told Air 'thank you' and to 'please put me down.' Air obeyed, but even though it stopped the wind, I could still feel its presence. I looked at Zoey like 'now what?' She seemed to snap out of it.

"Turn to your left a bit and call Fire," she told me.

I turned to my left and concentrated, "Fire, please come to me." The air around me grew warmer, but nothing else happened.

"Hmmm, that's odd; Fire answered your call, but doesn't seem to be as strong as Air to you. Anyways, now turn again to your left and call Water."

I called Water and the same thing happened. I felt its presence, but it didn't seem very strong. Zoey seemed to think for a second, but told me to face a little more to my left and call Earth.

"Earth, please come to me." Before I even got a chance to finish, the air around me grew thick with the smells of flowers, and grass, and freshly dug earth. I inhaled, smiling at the smell. Suddenly I felt something at my feet. I glanced down and saw vines slowly wrapping up my legs, curving around my torso, then splitting and traveling down my arms. When the vines reached my wrist, each end sprouted a bud that bloomed almost immediately into a beautiful white flower. I gave it a quick 'thank you' and as quickly as it grew, the vine disintegrated into beautiful red rose petals and floated to my feet. I looked to Zoey.

She gave me a shaky smile, "The only element left is Spirit, which is usually evoked in the center of the circle."

I nodded, "Spirit, please come to me." Nothing happened. I was left slightly disappointed, but I was also happy. The responsibility of being able to call these elements dawned on me, and I was slightly grateful that I didn't have another one to add to my plate.

"That's okay," Zoey said, "Spirit is a very selective element, but it is very odd that two of the four elements respond one hundred times stronger than the other two." She paused, "Thank the elements and tell them they are free to depart."

I thanked the elements and told them they could leave. "Hey…do you think I could take a walk, just to take some time to absorb everything. I mean, it was all sorta dumped on top of me."

"Of course! But I would consider staying on campus, since your still recovering from your Marking."

I didn't understand the last half but I just nodded, realizing that I had to leave. I left the room, went down the hall, and burst out the door, sprinting into the woods trying to find a good take-off clearing. I stopped, finding the perfect one. I unfurled my wings, about to take off when something caught my eye. I looked over to my right wing, gasping at the sight. On my wing was a design quite like the tattoos on my face and shoulders. It was a crescent moon cupping a beautiful flower. My other wing was the same, except the moon was facing the opposite direction. This design was the same sapphire blue color as my tattoos. I laughed to myself. _And I thought I was a freak before…well look at me now! I'm even a freak in the vampyre world!_

_Do not think of yourself as a freak, daughter. You are simply special…you always have been. _

_Nyx! _I thought.

_You should not be so surprised…it has been me all along, you know that._

_Yeah, but you don't sound like you used to…I'm still trying to accept it, the fact that a goddess has been speaking to me._

I could practically hear her smile, her laugh though, sounded amazing in my head. _Daughter, you already have accepted it…now onto what I am here for._

_Yes?_

_Your heart. I know that you are in love; whether you want to admit it or not, that is the truth, accept it._

I wanted to cry. _But Nyx! How can we be together? After all this, I just feel like giving up on it._

_Maximum Ride. You are stronger than that. Remember, there is always a way._

_But how? _It killed me to ask for help, but I knew that it was my only option right now.

_Listen to your vampyre instincts…your gut, as you've been calling it. But most importantly, follow your heart. _And she was gone. Her presence left my head. I wanted to scream, but I stopped myself. I knew flying would help, so I spread my wings and took off the ground. Almost instinctively, I said, "Air, please come to me." Instantly, I was wrapped in comforting winds, pushing me higher, and helping to soothe my aching mind.

Suddenly, I felt a ripple in the air behind me, not directly behind me, but it was there. I twirled around and spotted what did it…Fang. Air vaulted me in to his arms at my command. I pressed my lips against his and realized just how much I _needed_ this guy in my life.

I broke the kiss and looked at him. He was smiling…and not one of those half-smile/smirks he gives all the time. It was a real genuine smile, the one he saves just for me. I could feel myself blush. He was the only one who could make be do that without having to make me mad. Our wings were beating in perfect harmony and this was a moment that I wanted to last for eternity, but I knew it had to end.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I asked, truly curious.

"I wanted you to know that," he paused, looking slightly embarrassed, but he pulled himself together, "even if I never see you again, I wanted to tell you that I love you."

I was shocked; Fang was truly serious about this. "I love you, too," the words slipped out before I knew what I was saying…but I was glad I said it.

Fang seemed to realize something. "This can't work." The words broke my heart, but I could tell they broke his too.

'_Remember, there is always a way,' _I remembered the goddesses words and something snapped. Suddenly it was as if I wasn't in control of my body anymore. Words slipped out of my mouth before I could even get a chance to stop them.

"I know a way."

His eyes lit up. "What?"

"You trust me, right?"

He nodded. And, totally not of my own accord, my hand came up and swept his long black hair off his neck. I found his pulse and stopped, listening to it for a moment, reveling in its rhythmic beat. Then, my thumbnail nicked his skin, just slightly. Only enough to allow his sweet, sticky blood to bead once on his neck and drip slowly down his shoulder. I licked it. The taste literally exploded in my mouth, I started sucking his blood, and I could tell, for some odd reason-I mean, I was sucking his blood for crying out loud!—Fang was enjoying it just as much as I was.

I snapped again. Suddenly realizing exactly what I was doing, I practically threw myself off of him, Air helping to push me away from him, soothing me, and helping me to breathe normally, I was gasping. _What the heck just happened!_

_You and the boy just imprinted._

_What?_

_A bond for life. Many vampyres imprint on humans, specifically High Priestesses usually have consorts, or, as you would know them, imprinted human mates._

_So…Fang and I are imprinted for life?_

_Yes, daughter, I told you there was always a way._

I thought about it, realizing that this was what I wanted._ Did you do this?_

_Yes, I did._

_Thank you._

_You are welcome, daughter. _And the goddess was gone.


End file.
